


淺談Malec永生與壽命問題《Shadow Hunter》相關

by praymoon



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 有闇影獵人劇透（？）「就算是我也無法預測未來」「我甚至都不敢去想你不在了」「我是永生的，我無法選擇」
Relationships: Malec - Relationship





	淺談Malec永生與壽命問題《Shadow Hunter》相關

沒看過小說，只看過ＴＶ，所以我創作以及思想的前提都是掛在ＴＶ劇情上，以ＴＶ劇情為主，身邊沒有同好，只有圈地自萌。  
據說小說的Magnus曾跟領養的永生孩子們約定好要一起照顧老時的Alec，Alec的心態上也是無法接受自己成為永生的吸血鬼，所以結局可想而知。但這是小說的設定。  
這是個ＴＶ中Magnus一直想逃避的問題，而也是Alec一直懸而未解的心結，但因為此劇腰斬，Malec線只好在短短篇幅匆匆結尾，以結婚結局滿足廣大粉絲的願望。然後呢？  
眾所周知，ＴＶ的Magnus兩人在分手後痛苦到無以復加，甚至想洗去記憶，此其一；第一次Alec提出永生問題時，是在Camille的挑撥中被引了出來，他完全不在意Magnus的舊情人如何如何，反而在乎這個遙遠的永生問題，他們甚至才沒交往幾天──然而Magnus輕描淡寫地回道：「就算是我也無法預測未來」，也就是說，在這場Valentine 挑起的戰爭之中，他就算永生，也不一定會比Alec活得長，所以他認為既然未來無法預測，不如好好把握當下，無須理會這個問題，此其二；交往深入後，這個問題像滾雪球一樣愈滾愈大，心大的Magnus居然還在Alec面前緬懷他過去的情人……這時他在Alec想直面永生的問題時頻頻逃避，說出：「我甚至都不敢去想你不在了」、「我是永生的，我無法選擇」等言論，此其三。  
就三點中，Magnus的想法可見一斑。他認為是永生是無法改變的，就像Alec不可能拋棄他的闇影獵人身份一樣，因為他們不能改變自己與生俱來的本質，因此他們的差距會一直存在到永遠，無法解決就只能把握當下，這是Magnus的想法。  
這真的無法改變嗎？ＴＶ的劇情走向可不是這麼說的──Asmodeus可就輕易地奪去了Magnus的永生和魔法，我不認為這是合理的安排，只是想藉由這個梗來殘虐一把Malec。你他媽要魔法就拿魔法，為啥永生好像買一送二一樣的被附加贈送過去了？！  
然而ＴＶ與小說的Alec不同的是──小說的Alec不能接受自己成為被詛咒般的永生者，ＴＶ的Alec卻可以為了守護可能被Lilith殺死的Magnus要Simon把他變成吸血鬼。  
但是問題來了，Magnus能接受嗎？Alec的家人能接受嗎？變成吸血鬼就等於放棄闇影獵人的一切，屆時他們努力維持的半天使陣營與半惡魔陣營的結合的形象破滅，雙方和平相處的典範又有誰可以來維持呢？而實際變成吸血鬼後的生活，Alec能接受嗎？他會不會像當初Magnus失去永生和魔法時一樣，完全崩潰不能自己？如果他不能接受，可不像Magnus一樣有回頭路可走。  
所以，沒意外的話，他們應該會繼續維持現狀走下去，如同Magnus當初的想法──不能解決，只能接受。  
從電視劇情看，他們倆個雖然因為版權原因不能正式養娃，但以後肯定有機會能領養，不過應該不會有一個叫Max的出現←  
小說中領養的孩子叫Max是紀念Alec死去的弟弟，沒死紀念啥？所以還是有領養一波的機會，但因為ＴＶ無法表現這一部份，所以我就當大機率不會領養。  
我認為Magnus的永生並沒有讓他成為一個千錘百鍊、無堅不摧的人，相反的，他非常脆弱，他是一個只能用誇張的外表和漫不經心的生活方式來掩飾自己脆弱的永生者，活下來的這數個世紀中，他脆弱的本質顯而易見，經過無數生離死別的Magnus傷痕累累，只能藉由回憶過往的人減輕痛楚。  
所以其實ＴＶ中Alec質問Magnus保留過去情人遺物的行為還是有其不妥之處，因為那些是「遺物」，而不是「分手」後留下的紀念品，這證明了每一次的生離死別都令Magnus心如刀絞卻又不得不接受，看到這樣的Magnus，作為男友應該去心疼他，而不是去拿這點去刺傷他，「也許我幸運的話，我的一枚箭頭也會留在裡面」，進而引發後續一連串的爭執。  
不過這也不能怪小獵人，因為他從小過著凡人的時間長大，根本無法理解永生這個概念，對他而言，那些是「舊情人」而不是「亡故者」，何況Magnus也未曾讓他去了解永生，只是一味地忽略這個問題。但這問題確實是讓人無力的無解……所以Alec才會這麼不安，而Magnus才會一直逃避。  
所以，既然無解，那麼這問題將來就會來勢洶洶，Alec死去後，沒娃沒丈夫的Magnus會怎麼樣呢？這可就耐人尋味了。  
想想他和Alec分手時的反應，以及Camille是為何救過他一次的？？？  
我寫的平行世界AU《Shadow Hunter》正是為了解決此問題而來（？），即使它的結局並非完美，但人生就是這樣不完美，才顯得可貴，令人性最純淨的光輝呼之欲出。


End file.
